


Saying 'I love you'

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is musing over his relationship with Kimi when the Finn tells him he loves him. Sebastian is glad to hear those words, but he is unsure if he can return them just yet...





	Saying 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but to me it suddenly made sense that Kimi would be the first to say I love you, not Sebastian, and I had to write this to see if it could work...
> 
> Also, I know this might be kinda vague at parts, but vagueness sometimes just works ;)

Sebastian turned onto his side to look at Kimi, the Finn fast asleep next to him, sprawled onto his back with one arm stretched out towards him as if to beckon him in closer. Sebastian trailed his fingers over the inside of Kimi’s wrist, feeling the slow pulse under the pale skin. 

He smiled tenderly, resisting the urge to kiss Kimi as that would wake the Finn. He wanted to stay in this peaceful moment for a while longer, just looking at Kimi without the Finn noticing him.

He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to call the Finn his, or at least, he was pretty sure he could. He loved Kimi, but he had never said that out loud, and he doubted Kini would be the first to utter those words. 

Still, he was content. Spending the few free hours he had with Kimi was all he could ask for, and he tried to enjoy them as much he could. 

Years ago, he had even doubted he would ever see the elusive Iceman smile, but the tender up-turns of Kimi’s lips he now got in the late hours of the night, when it was just two of them in the dark, those were more than he could have ever hoped for. 

He shuddered lightly as he thought about the feeling of Kimi’s hot skin against him, around him. There was no place he felt safer than in Kimi’s arms.

He had never been in a relationship like this, were he could be himself and not fear the other would not take him seriously. Kimi would never make fun of him, more honest than anyone Sebastian had ever met.

It was one of the things that had made Sebastian fall for the Finn. His honestly, and the way Kimi would instinctively comfort him, reaching out to touch his hand or elbow when he saw Sebastian struggle, even in public.

Kimi stirred when Sebastian brushed his lips over Kimi’s wrist, kissing the pulse. The Finn sluggishly opening his eyes, rolling onto his side as well. Sebastian smiled sheepishly, feeling caught, but gently ran his finger over the bridge of Kimi’s nose, causing the Finn’s eyes to flutter closed again. 

Sebastian scooted closer, tucking his head below Kimi’s chin. Kimi hummed and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Seb’s hair. 

“I don’t know how I deserved you.” Seb murmured against Kimi’s throat, so softly he didn’t think Kimi would hear it. Kimi pushed him away a little, struggling to keep his eyes open as he cradled Seb’s cheek with his hand. 

“What do you mean? You’re fucking perfect, you deserve more than me.” he answered simply, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Seb blushed, pressing his hand against Kimi’s, which was still resting against his cheek. He didn’t know what to say, which was a first. 

Kimi chuckled, resting their foreheads together. He was succeeding at keeping his eyes open now, and he looked at Seb’s lips as he traced the soft flesh with his finger. He moved finger back to Seb’s cheek, tracing the freckles close to his nose. 

Sebastian felt like crying when Kimi’s brought his eyes back up to his, his gaze so gentle it was almost unreal. 

“I love you.” Kimi whispered, brushing their lips together. Sebastian took in a sharp breath, too startled to even kiss back. 

Kimi pulled away, swallowing thickly as Sebastian stared back at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry… I know it’s still early, but I do… love you, I mean.” Kimi told him, before awkwardly looking away. Sebastian scooted closer, cuddling close to him.

“It’s not too early.” Sebastian murmured, squeezing his eyes closed. He wanted to say it back, and he was close to doing so, the words on the tip of his tongue… And yet he couldn’t. 

Kimi sighed, pressing a kiss to Seb’s temple.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it.” he soothed. Sebastian shuddered, hiding his face in the crook of Kimi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, tears filling his eyes. Kimi noticed his shuddering breath and tilted his chin up so Sebastian had to look at him.

“It’s okay Seb, really. You don’t have to say it, I know you do.” he whispered, alternating his words with soft kisses. “Hey, please don’t cry.” he added as Seb let out a soft sob. 

Kimi kissed his tears away, gently running his hands over the length of Sebastian’s back. Sebastian felt himself relax. Kimi wouldn’t hurt him, would not ridicule him if he said those dreaded words. He was sure.

Sebastian took in a deep breath, cradling Kimi’s face between his hands so he was sure Kimi would not miss it.

“I love you too. With all my heart.” he whispered, his voice breaking at the end. Kimi smiled at him, teeth and all, and brushed the last tears of his cheeks. He rolled on top of Sebastian, the German huffing in surprise. Seb let out a breathless laugh as Kimi pressed soft kisses all over his face, before trailing down his neck and over his shoulder. He slowed and pressed a kiss right over Sebastian’s heart, before looking up, his pale eyes catching the minimal light coming through the curtain. 

“You’re perfect.” Kimi murmured, gazing down on him. Sebastian brought their lips together again, moaning softly as Kimi licked into his mouth, deepening the kiss before he moved back to kissing Sebastian’s neck and throat.

“I love you.” Seb said again, feeling like a weight was lifting off his shoulders every time he said it. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” he said again and again, his hands tugging at Kimi’s hair and shoulder, pulling him as close as he could. He felt Kimi smile against his skin.

“I love you too, you idiot, I really love you too.”


End file.
